Adventures of Julie Hathaway: New Year in Springdale
by TGRickel
Summary: Julie and her friends, human and Yo-Kai alike, celebrate the New Year. Also includes the appearance of King Cream Soda.


**The Adventures of Julie Hathaway**

 **New Year in Springdale**

* * *

 _It is a cold, yet charming time for the citizens of Springdale. The feelings of the holidays are living as ever, even after Christmas, and now the New Year is just around the corner. Today is the New Year's Eve, a day where everybody celebrates and memorize their good times for this year, and march forward with new inspiration and courage for the new year. However, it is not like this is for human only. Oh no, when I mean everybody, I mean everybody…._

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock, jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring…" Finkell sang as she swept the floor.

As she swept the floor, Julie's alarm clock began to ring. Julie then reached the alarm clock to turn it off

"Hmmmm…" Julie woke up as she stretched her arms. "Hey, Finkell. What's going on?"

"Good morning, Lady Julie! It is cleaning time for the New Yo-Year's Day," Finkell explained.

"Sweet," Julie said as she got up, and then took out new clothes to change.

"Finally, you woke up, Sleepy Head." After she was done changing, Julie turned around and saw her father.

"Morning, Dad," Julie greeted as she dusted her skirt.

"So, sweetie, today is New Year's Eve. You know what's that mean?" Mr. Hathaway asked as he had a flame of excitement in his eyes.

"Uh, eat the leftover Christmas dinner and say our New Year's revelation, like we always do every year?" Julie guessed.

"Well, that's too, but today, we will be going to the Springdale's New Year Festival!" he announced.

"Oh, really?" Julie asked.

"Yep! It is going to be very exciting and new for us! Well, new for you since you never experience how Japanese people celebrate. There will be festivals, foods, and all kinds of stuff from today until the 3rd day of January! Japan celebrates New Year for three days." her dad explained.

"I see…" Julie said, sounding a bit unsure of all this.

"Well, after you eat breakfast, how about you go outside and see it for yourself? I'll be doing some shopping for the last day of the year. The festival is at the town's square," he said before she went downstairs.

"Well, isn't that sounds terrific? A festival for the New Year! You should attend, Lady Julie," Finkell said.

"I guess I will. It is not like I have anything better thing to do," Julie complied.

"Oh, that sounds great! I am glad to hear that. In fact, you can also try to attend New Yo-Year's Festival, too!" Finkell exclaimed excitedly.

"New Yo-Year?" Julie wondered.

After eating breakfast shortly, Julie and Finkell headed outside to see the festival, which was already started. There were already people here. Children were laughing, and the good aroma of food wafted over the air. There were also games, and music playing.

"Wow! Look at this! Food, games, everything looks so much fun!" Finkell's eyes sparkled like if she was a kid at a candy store.

"Hey Finkell, I want to ask. What is the New Yo…"

"Hey Julie!" He was interrupted by a familiar classmate, and Yo-Kai.

"Oh! Hello Mr. Nate, and Whisper. How are you both doing?" Finkell greeted

"Oh hey, what's up," Julie said.

"Are you here for the festival, you guys? I'm with Bear, Eddie, and Katie today. Want to hang out with us?" Nate offered.

"But, Nate, there is rather a very important matter we have to take care of!" Whisper stated.

"AHHH!" Finkell screamed, surprising the three. "I completely forgot about it, but I remember it!"

"What is it now, Finkell?" Julie asked as she cleaned her ears.

Before she said it, they noticed commotion at one of the booths.

"Hey, you already your half off the takoyaki. The last one is mine!" a man said.

"Your takoyaki? This is mine!" a woman retorted.

"Oh great! The first Yo-Kai to show up is Dismarelda! She always does this every year," Whisper said.

"Dismarelda!?" Nate gasped as he then used herwatch to check, and found her, who was loafing behind the arguing couple. "It is her!"

"So, let me guess. Since there are a lot of people here, there will be a lot of Yo-Kai also here, too, and they will inspirit a lot of people," Julie said.

"Yes, that's pretty much the point," Finkell answered. "We got to save everybody here before all these Yo-Kai cause any more trouble!"

"Come on, Nate! We must stop all the Yo-Kai before Finkell and her mistress beat us to it!" Whisper declared as he dragged Julie along.

"Huh? Hey, stop dragging me! Aaaah!" Nate panicked as people looked at him awkwardly while they see him being dragged by some invisible force.

"So, does this relate with New Yo-Year?" Julie asked.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot to say that, too. New Yo-Year is a time where many Yo-Kai from the Yo-Kai World comes to the human world to inspirit human where there will be many of them in one place at a time, such as this festival for example. In order words, there will be extra trouble this time around than the usual we face before…"

Julie shook her head. "Well, no need to stay around. The last thing I want to see is the New Year getting ruined. Let's just get this over with."

Julie and Finkell decided, and searched for other Yo-Kai while Nate and Whisper were handling with Dismeralda. Soon afterward, they found another person inspirited, who was acting very awkward.

A kid just recently slipped and dropped her taiyaki on the ground and when she did it, she instantly said some words she was not allowed to say.

" #$#$^%&!^$% $^%! *&Q*^&*^W*&*Q&*! &&%#$ #&# :MY!" the girl exclaimed

Julie used her watch, and then discovered two familiar Yo-Kai inspiriting the poor man.

"That's Stumbelina and FowlWord!" Julie pointed out.

"What a two-troubling duo!" Finkell stated.

"Well, I think this is a job for a certain cat Yo-Kai we know of," Julie decided as she took out Racinyan's medal.

"Nom, nom, nom! Delicious onigiri!" They heard a voice, and then turned around to see the other booth, a booth that sells onigiri. It revealed Racinyan inspiriting the cook herself, eating the very same onigiri that were supposed to be for everyone else.

"Racinyan!" Julie and Finkell exclaimed.

"Nya!? Julie and Finkell!" The inspirited woman noticed before she came up to them. "It's good to see both, y'all and Happy New Yo-Year! Want some onigiri?"

"Eh, no thanks, but I do need your help," Julie stated. "So, eat those later and help me stop the other Yo-Kai! Also, stop inspiriting the booth woman, too."

"You got it, y'all!" Racinyan left the woman, turning her back to normal as she blinked few times, looking confused as to what she was doing and why she was eating the onigiri she was making.

"Hey, you two, stop inspiriting that girl right now!" Racinyan roared as she pinned down the two Yo-Kai.

"Okay, just let me go now," Stumbelina replied.

"I will $!% &*-" FowlWord said before catching himself. "I mean, I will stop making this girl say bad words now."

"Well, at least that's done," Julie pondered.

"Lady Julie, look over there, too!" Finkell pointed to another commotion.

"Why the heck are you laughing at me for?! You think I look funny to you!" A man yelled at another man, who was laughing uncontrollably.

"Hah, ha, ha! That's because you're so angry and serious! Ha, ha, ha!" The other man laughed.

"It really is a serious matter!" The man yelled again.

Julie used her watch and found Zephyr. "Great, her again," she sighed as she rolled her eyes.

After stopping those two, they found more inspirited people. A band who was performing on the stage can't decide on which song they will perform due to Genbu's influence as the audience was getting impatient, two couples were dancing against their own will because of Gramo, Wiz-Wire made some of the lights go out because he needed to repair them, a woman was creeped out by a figure moving by itself, which is actually Dollface, and one oversized kid, inspirited by Heart, Jr., was being so nice to his friends that they were getting creeped out by it.

Fortunately, Julie stopped them all. It took them several hours until they realized it was night time.

"Phew! That's all of them." Julie was breathless from stopping all the Yo-Kai they could find.

"Great job, Lady Julie! It seems like all the Yo-Kai are now behaving well. Now, we can just relax and celebrate," Finkell reassured.

"Yeah! Come on! Let's eat some taiyaki, and celebrate until midnight," Racinyan suggested.

"Yeah," Dollface said as Julie checked the clock. She realized that it was 10 seconds before midnight. The countdown is starting!

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone in the festival cheered as the new year is finally here.

They then turned to the stage and noticed three strange people; two men and a woman singing and dancing. They are called King Cream Soda.

"Happy New Year, everybody. So glad to have you all here!" Gerapper, the rapper of the trio, exclaimed.

"Tonight, we have a song dedicated to a certain someone," Maiko (the woman in the trio) said as the spotlight shone on Julie.

"Me?" Julie asked.

Suddenly, Finkell, Dollface, and Racinyan got into a strange position, and then began dancing with their arms waving in front of their faces, and making the "Po" sound with their fingers pointing up in the air.

 _Gera Gera Po!_

 _Gera Gera Po!_

 _Whoo!_

"Wait? What's going on?" Julie looked around confused as people around her began doing the same dance moves.

 _Gera Gera Po-po!_

 _Gera Gera Po!_

 _Come on!_

 _This is story of Julie!_

 _What, what?!_

 _Another Yo-Kai Watch!_

 _Zoom, zoom!_

 _She moved to Springdale, met her maid Finkell, and was given the watch!_

 _Yeah, yeah!_

 _Now with the watch, her new life in Japan has begun so strange and what a mess!_

 _But, Finkell and her Yo-Kai pals will help on her way to go!_

 _Laugh at everything, and let's have some fun!_

Maiko took the center and sang her part in the song while Julie having her mouth wide opened with a surprised look, and everybody else was dancing with perfect choreography.

 _So strange in this town, so strange it is! Mysterious as the universe._

 _Yo-Kai exists everywhere, living in this town._

 _But, all of them are special in in their own very way!_

 _Whooo, yeaaah!_

 _Gera Gera Po!_

 _Yeah!_

 _Gera Gera Po!_

 _Oh yeah!_

As the song played, Julie looked around as she saw all the Yo-Kai he has met, the friends that he made at school, the people he had met in town and even her dad was here, too. Julie sighed and then grinned before she joined in and gave a smile with an inspiring twinkle in her eyes.

 _Gera Gera Po!_

 _Gera Gera Po!_

 _This is…._

 _Gera Gera Po!_

 _The Adventures…_

 _Gera Gera Po!_

 _Of Julianne…_

 _Gera Gera Po!_

 _Rose Hathaway!_

 _Gera Gera Po!_

 _Gera Gera Po!_

 _Gera Gera Po!_

 _Gera Gera Po!_

 _Happy New Year!_

Everyone cheered loudly and happily, clapping their hands with everlasting joy and laughs after they finished the song. Julie looked around and grinned warmly to see everyone; her dad, her friends from school, and her Yo-Kai friends were here.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Happy New Year, everybody! Finally, the year 2018 has finally arrived! And this is why I wanted to write down this one-shot story. After this, I will finally resume where I left of my Adventures of Julie Hathaway. On the side, if you still have your own OC Yo-Kai, let me know. Thanks, and see you all at the flip side.**


End file.
